After All Wild
by Tiberias
Summary: DillonxStephen fanfiction - It's not simple to forget who you loved and both men are really stubborn ... also when they should - only - express their feelings.


Disclaimers - **All characters are over 18 and they aren't mine. ****  
**Thanks - To my wonderful beta **Lindsey**.

"A masquerade ball?"

"Yes, my dear".

"No."

"Why 'no'?"

"Because ... because I'm too busy with ... with something!"

"I can tell when you're lying".

"Stephen..."

Stephen sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's only a masquerade ball, Jack".

Jack raised his eyes from the charts that he was studying. "There's no room for a 'yes', my dear".

Stephen nodded and finished his glass of red wine "So I will attend alone."

"No you won't!" Jack snapped while hastily rolling a chart.

Stephen froze for a moment startled by such an answer then, clearing his voice, he softly smiled. "Maybe, my dear, you have partaken too much with this delicious Italian wine?"

"Wine, my dear, isn't as good company if you aren't here with me," Jack answered. "But I must say that I don't want you to go alone."

"So come with me," Stephen insisted. "In the end I have only to deliver a small but precious package into safe hands and then we'll be on our way and finally back to your beloved Sophie."

Jack shook his head. "No Stephen, please."

"You don't have to be afraid, Jack," Stephen reassured him by putting his warm hand over the large Captain's.

"Oh please, my dear… Last time I made fool of myself with that minister," Jack said, taking Stephen's hand and gently kissing his slender, pale fingers.

Stephen briefly closed his eyes with a pained expression while thinking about the way Jack had spoken to the minister ... Yes, Jack was a lovely man but not bright and cultured enough to be able to handle and lead a conversation between educated men... Yes, he could understand why Jack didn't like to attend such parties ... for him it was an embarassing moment and often he would stand aside; almost hiding from the others whilst always keeping an eye on Stephen.

"Mowett!" Jack shouted "He's a good choice."

Stephen barely raised an eyebrow. "I barely know him," he pointed out.

"Yes, but he's a clever man and surely he will be-"

"No, Jack ... Thanks," Stephen smiled politely standing up "I will go alone".

Jack groaned. "No Stephen, you have to go with someone if you want to attend that ball."

"And that someone was you!" Stephen pointed out, opening the cabin door and heading outside.

"Stephen!" Jack called after him. "Please my dear, don't be stubborn!"

"It will be only for few hours Jack," Stephen reminded to him.

"You know my limits," Jack sighed "And besides, I can't leave the _Sophie_."

Stephen raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Whatever, Jack." He was almost on the edge of saying something but ... but he could understood Jack's fear ... Seriously he was a great and valiant man when it came to battles and fighting, and Stephen couldn't even say that his company was unpleasant ... the way he would play his violin was such an exquisite pleasure for Stephen's ears and often his silly jokes would make him more than smile ... definitely laugh ... He was such a good man and Stephen loved the way he was and yes, yes Stephen chose to not insist.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but as they were approaching the steps to go up on the deck a shining black boot appeared ready to go downstairs; a heavy weight that was making the wood creak.

"Oh, Dillon!" Jack cried to the red-haired man who was now standing in front of them. His green eyes lingered for a brief moment on Stephen before to returning to Jack and aiming a polite smile at him, and the doctor noticed a deep cut on Dillon's lower lip ... a precise and deep cut.

"Captain," his low voice reverberated in the tight gangway.

Stephen excused himself, but as he was about to walk away he heard Jack say; "I would like to ask you to go with Stephen to a ball ... You see he needs someone that can go with him ... I ... I'm far too busy to attend such frivolous parties".

For Stephen it was like someone had stabbed him in his back and ... and slowly he turned toward the two men ... no ... no, no, no, he would never ever go with that man ... with ... with James ... A burning sensation was invading his whole body as James' crystal green eyes returned to linger on him and, and on his face there was ... it was like being swallowed and Stephen found himself closing his eyes and breathing deeply in the strong spicy scent that enveloped the tall man ... strong cologne, he thought; but also misty and sensual like the man before him.

"Stephen?" He heard Jack call him, startling from his clouded thoughts.

Stephen's face hinted a smile. "Whatever you say, Jack."... there was no escape; he couldn't object to Jack's request in front of one of his men ... it was a rule that Jack had many times tried to teach to him ... stubborn Irish he was and Dillon was the same ... James Dillon, who was now walking past him with that precise and cold walk that ... that was like a crowned king climbing the steps to reach his throne; long and purple mantle spreading over the marble.

"I can easily see, my dear, that you didn't like my choice." Jack turned toward him.

"If I may say so then ... no. Definitely no, Jack," Stephen replied coldly.

Jack tried to justify himself. "James is brave and a good man,"

"Yes, but we aren't on a battleground, Jack and nor am I heading into war, so I don't think there is much need for a brave man such as Dillon," Stephen explained, trying to not voice how much he disliked Jack's decision.

Jack was looking at him with a puzzled expression. "Still, my dear, I still don't understand why you don't want to go with James ... I've heard him converse and, believe me, he's really-"

"I don't care how cultured he is, Jack!" Stephen spat, startling his Captain, so he paused a moment to clear his throat. "What... what I'm trying to say is that ... that I don't like him so much."

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed, nodding slowly "I will tell him that you don't want to-"

"No!" Stephen hurriedly said, placing his hand on Jack's large chest. "No, my dear. It's all right; I will go to the ball with him."

Jack was speechless and so he only nodded, still looking at him with a puzzled – but now also worried – expression.

Stephen spent the entire day thinking about what excuse he could invent to avoid James coming with him. He chewed his bottom lip whilst spreading his hands flat on the desk ... smooth and polished surface, he thought, whilst absently running the tip of his finger into a little cut in the wood and ... and it was a flash of thought; only the merest flash of that cut, a precise cut over James' lower lip still fresh and livid with blood ... still strangely erotic, and Stephen found himself thinking. Metallic ... the metallic taste of James' blood and his finger pushed deeper into the cut thinking about how many other cuts, how many other scars James was carrying on his body ... How many signs was he was hiding from the world ... little reminders of what he saw and did, and Stephen stopped to stare at the cut on the desk. He stared at it and then he slid a book over it ... hiding it. He stood up and thought how he really wanted Jack to come with him at that ball.

Velvet.

Velvet, he thought to have heard ... Wear something velvet, he seemed to have understood; but when he turned toward the half-closed door there was nobody standing there and ... and probably he thought that it was him being nervous because he needed to get ready to go to the masquerade ball ... he closed the door and then he leaned his back against it, thinking... well, thinking that handling a precious package was costing him more than he bargained for. He was wholly devoted to what he was doing but ... but this particular mission was really bothering him and he just wanted to get it over with as soon as he could.

He reached for the little argent box that was sitting on his desk and he rolled it between his slender pale fingers while thinking of the important letters that were hiding inside ... It appeared to be only a cigar case, but what was hiding inside was worth more than cigars, and Jack knew it very well ... It wasn't a simple choice, Stephen thought, that Jack had picked James to escort him to the ball. James ... Well, James was rather brave and he knew that he was also fairly good at acting naturally when he was attending important events ... a cold being that would slash open a person in a blink of an eye and without attracting too much attention, and again Stephen sighed, turning toward his desk ... Black and ... and made of velvet with tiny diamonds. His eyes widened in surprise while looking for the first time at the mask that was sitting on it, and not because it was richly beautiful and opulent – surely a Venetian creation – but because he never bought such mask and he smiled, thinking that surely it was a nice way for Jack to make amends for not be able to come with him to the ball ... an expensive way, he thought, reaching for it ... beautifully expensive.

"Stephen, please; I just want you to-"

"Jack ... Jack; look at me, my dear."

"No Stephen, you know that I would-"

"Shhhhh ... My dear, Dillon will be always at my side."

"Yes, indeed; but I still think that you-"

"I'll be fine, Jack. Just few hours and I'll be back safe and sound. It's only a ball!"

"Yes my dear, but I know you very well; enough to know your incredible ability to fall into trouble," Jack sighed, looking worried.

"Next time you'll answer 'yes' and you'll come with me," Stephen told him with the hint of a mocking smile.

"Stephen!" Jack moaned, rolling his clear blue eyes.

"Now I have to go," Stephen informed his Captain. "Try and get some sleep; you are so pale."

"No ... not until you are back safe and sound," Jack said hurriedly, then he cleared his throat. "Then ... ehmmm, then someone must cover Dillon's watch."

Stephen shrugged, raising a questioning eyebrow. "See you later, dear."

"Stephen!" Jack called, making his friend turn.

"What?"

"No ... Nothing, my joy. Have a good and a pleasant night."

Stephen was helped down into the jolly boat and he hastily wrapped his fingers tightly around the edge of it whilst praying that the little boat would stop oscillating. Killick threw a glare at him whilst scolding him for being so clumsy.

"Where's Dillon?" he asked, noticing his absence.

"Captain sent him there several hours ago," the old man explained. "He just wanted everything to be perfectly safe for you," he then added, shaking his head and muttering something that Stephen couldn't understand. Stephen wanted to ask what he was saying but then he decided to remain in silence for the rest of the crossing.

His boot sank into the sand as he climbed out of the boat, tripping clumsily over an oar and making Killick groan and roll his eyes. Quickly he pushed the tiny boat out from the shore whilst muttering to himself.

"Here you are, Doctor," he heard a low voice say behind his back.

Stephen turned to see Dillon standing before of him and ... and for a moment it was as if he couldn't understand ... it was like a hiss behind his ears as his eyes couldn't avoid staring at the tall man in front of him ... James Dillon.

James Dillon with his gold and black mask covering half of his face while leaving the other half bare ... with his naval dress uniform and over that he was wearing a Greek cuirass armour made of leather with golden trims, and attached to it there was a large red chlamys.

"Here," he said, handing to Stephen a golden bay crown and a blue chlamys.

Stephen looked at him in disbelief, not daring to speak a word.

"What?" the other man asked. "The Captain told me that it was a masquerade ball."

"Indeed," Stephen nodded, still not totally believing what he was seeing. "But we ... where did you find such stuff?"

"Oh, I have my sources," James chuckled, helping Stephen to put on the long, heavy cloak and Stephen closed his eyes ... yes, he closed his eyes briefly as the persistent spicy scent of James' cologne was making him feel dizzy and strangely starved… Starved of what, he didn't know; or maybe he just didn't want to listen to what his mind was whispering.

"It's alright," he said, clearing his throat whilst adjusting the shining crown on his head then he raised his eyes and he found James looking at him with a strange expression painted on his face.

"What?" he asked, pulling the long chlamys around himself.

"Nothing," he answered, before slipping into his cold and controlled attitude by walking past him, leaving Stephen behind with his thoughts and many questions.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked after they entered the large ball room heavily decorated with ornate paintings and tapestries ... a hundred different heady perfumes and voices where making him feel dizzy and the many lights that the big chandeliers where emanating weren't helping either. He just wanted to find his man and quickly deliver what he was carrying into his pocket.

He unconsciously wrapped his fingers tight around Dillon's white-gloved hand ... Dillon shifted his gaze down to stare at the delicate hand now wrapped around his. He then returned to looking at Stephen, but he didn't say a word.

"Dillon?" Stephen whispered when James began softly rubbing Stephen's knuckles with his thumb.

"Yes, Stephen," he answered whilst staring at the pale face of the other Irishman; but not hearing a reply he suggested; "Shall I fetch us some champagne?"

Stephen hastily nodded. "Yes, I have to ... Just go."

Dillon turned and left without another word and Stephen watched him disappear between the many masked guests ... Then he turned and saw a man dressed as a queen and, sighing in relief he quickly advanced towards him.

"Stephen, my dear," the large and fat man smiled with his half smeared red lipstick. "I thought you hadn't received my last letter," he then added, pushing into his mouth a small canapé.

Stephen just offered a polite smile before pushing into the man's sweaty hands the cigar case. " Your Majesty please let me pay homage with this important gift."

"Oh thanks, my dear Greek friend," the large queen laughed almost hysterically, grabbing the cigar case and hiding it down his big bosom. "I knew that I could trust in you, my friend," he then whispered, leaning in as if to kiss him on the cheek.

"Our paths will cross again one day," Stephen answered. "Please, my Queen, use this gift discretely, as I have risked my life for you, my Lady," he then added, making a little bow.

"Yes, my fearless knight," the Queen nodded, before disappearing amongst the masked crowd.

Stephen turned and stared about himself; there were so many people and he couldn't see Dillon anymore ... silently he wondered where the man had got to. He grabbed the edge of his chlamys and advanced through the dancing and talking masked guests, searching for his Lieutenant.

"Molly, my dear, I've just seen a man ... an incredible intriguing man."

Stephen turned toward the feminine voice that was twittering behind his back. Young woman dressed in a large white and pink gown and crowned with a crown of roses was talking with another young lady, presumably quite taken in by her friend's little adventure.

"Really?" she exclaimed, showing two big red spots over her cheeks.

"Yes, yes Molly; but let me tell you ... I was sipping my drink near that window, completely bored when-"

"When what Sarah?" her eager friend demanded

"Oh yes, I turned and, and there he was standing in shining armour and a big, long cloak covering his broad shoulders." She smiled widely. "Molly, believe me when I say that he was such a handsome man; so tall and strong and ... and he had a cut over his lips as if he had just returned from a battle!"

"Oh Sarah, where is he?" her friend asked while looking around. "I want to see him!"

"I know ... I know, me too, Molly me too! He was such a perfect man ... I wish I could marry him right here, right now," she laughed, blushing whilst holding her friend's hands.

"Didn't you ask who he was?" Molly asked, chewing her pink lips.

"No, he just disappeared between dancers," she sighed. "But let's go to search for him!" she added, dragging her friend away from the table and amongst the other guests.

Stephen shook his head and made to leave the ballroom when a strong hand grabbed his wrist, making him jump in surprise.

"Got you!" Dillon laughed.

"You startled me!" Stephen hissed, massaging his wrist "I was looking for you."

James smiled warmly and Stephen let him lead the way outside. He silently followed the Lieutenant till he whispered "Why velvet?"

Dillon chuckled and kept on walking. "Because velvet is sensual," was his only answer, and then he stopped and turned toward him. "It's a sin that such beauty should be contained into a man".

Stephen was about to reply when James shushed him with a kiss and ... and Stephen wanted to just push him away but ... but Dillon was intoxicating and he was now addicted. It was like yesterday ... yes like yesterday when Jack wasn't into his life and nor the Navy with his rules and men ... it was like yesterday where he thought that maybe ... maybe he could also make a foolish thing like indulge himself between James' arms ... where he could dare to think that maybe ... yes maybe it wasn't so wrong to just fall in love for a man ... and James ... yes James Dillon that day ... that day when he confessed that he was going to join the Royal Marines it was like he wanted to get rid of fears and restrictions and have James for the many times he was denied but then ... then James kissed him and whispered ... humid and warm air against his moist lips ... he whispered that no matter what he would always remember Stephen.

"I still ... I still remember that day" Stephen cried out as James bite his neck then licking at the tender spot with his tongue "you ... you promised to not forget about me".

"Yes I did" Dillon nodded cupping Stephen's face between his large rough hand "but what about you?"

"I never promised such a thing" Stephen hissed making Dillon chuckle and then kiss him again with ardour.

"It's prohibited James" Stephen moaned not stopping kissing feverish Dillon.

"I don't care Stephen" James spat sucking then Stephen's tongue "and then ... please ... when did you become a bigot?"

"I hate you!" Stephen cried out, tearing away from Dillon.

"No, you don't ... no Stephen," James replied. "You are like me. Don't deny that because you-"

"I'm not like you!" Stephen hissed pushing his hands flat against the first lieutenant's broad chest.

"Look at me!"

"No. Leave me alone!"

"Stephen, look at me now"

"Just let me go"

"Never!"

"It's wrong and ... and it's against the rules."

"Who's rules? Stephen you are lying ... maybe avoiding the fact that your heart is by now taken by the Captain"

"I'm not like you and don't you dare talk about the Captain"

"Yes you are ... you are like me Stephen!"

"You left me!" Stephen finally cried out.

"Yes. Yes, and I'm sorry, Stephen; but ... but you know how the things worked out" Dillon tried to justify himself "it wasn't simple believe me ... but then I saw you and ... and I thought-"

"What?" Stephen spat out glaring at him.

"I'm a foolish man if I say that I ... I don't love you anymore" he breathed softly lowering his gaze.

"You don't know what are you talking about" Stephen sniggered trying to move away from Dillon but he quickly grabbed both Stephen's wrists pinning him against the wall "Dillon!"

"Look at me Stephen" he demanded pulling away his mask and Stephen noticed that the scar on his lips was bleeding "you can tell me how much I want you" he then leaned and captured again Stephen's lips and ... and Stephen's closed his eyes and caressed James' jaws.

"I hate you" Stephen moaned as hastily James pulled away the cloak and then his jacket and shirt "you left me and I missed you James".

"I know it was the same for me" James panted stepping away from Stephen and quickly removing his armour, cloak and jacket.

It was a rush as James dragged him into an empty room where only a large carpet was spread ... the two fell on it with Dillon on top of Stephen.

"We shouldn't James" Stephen whispered.

"I'm tired of listening about what I can do or not" James hissed as Stephen started to kiss and suck his nipples "I don't want to pretend anymore and you are lying when you try to convince me that you are afraid to have sex with me".

Stephen remained for a long moment in silence as pondering what Dillon had just said then he relaxed and spread his thighs wider making room for James' more wider and broad body ... Stephen licked his lips tasting James on them and that faint metallic taste that was coming from the blood then he pushed Dillon away from him making him roll on the floor on his back.

Dillon for a moment wondered what Stephen was going to do but his words died in his throat as Stephen started to lick his cock ... fingers pushing into his inner thighs for to spread more his legs and then wiggly they slid over James hips and he took his cock into his mouth trying to not gag and started to suck at it hard ... it was new for him but he never stopped to think about what he was doing ... there was only passion leading him ... an intense passion burning inside him as he kept to suck ... wet sound echoing inside the empty room and ... and Dillon's moan were mixing together as his large hand caressed Stephen's hollow cheeks and his cock slid further down down Stephen's throat.

"Stephen!" James moaned "ah ... ah" he entwined his fingers between Stephen' short damp hair.

"Love ... please love stop ... ahh ... hgnn ... Steve" Dillon cried out as Stephen was nipping lightly at his head smearing with his tongue the leaking pre cum "Stephen!" he called again forcing him to pull away from his cock.

Dillon licked his lips and then bringing one of Stephen's hands toward his mouth he started to suck one by one Stephen's fingers nipping them "just straddle my hips" he breathed with low voice.

"W ... What?" Stephen choked staring enchanted at how Dillon was licking and sucking at his fingers.

Dillon groaned and grabbed both Stephen's hips ... fingers digging into his flesh "spread your thighs love ... yes don't be afraid because you are so beautiful and perfect to me".

"Yes ... Stephen ... Stephen look at me ... your ... ah! Your hands ... yes put them flat on my chest ... for ah ... ahhh leverage yes that's it" James hissed while helping his lover to settle over his hips ... but when Dillon cupped both his ass cheeks Stephen ... well Stephen tensed nails digging into his skin.

James kissed him while keeping to caress his ass "don't be afraid" he then whispered while slowly touching his entrance ... tantalizing it.

"I ... James" Stephen moaned reaching behind for Dillon's wrist ... trembling sweaty fingers wrapped tightly around the thick wrist of his lover "James".

"Shhhh ..." he whispered pushing one of them inside him "it's just me ... Stephen open your eyes and look at me please relax".

It was a strange thing ... yes indeed he thought while letting James ... the First Lieutenant do such things but as he was kissing him ... as he was teasing his opening Stephen ... Stephen could only that let himself go and take what James was offering.

Being penetrated ... well being penetrated could sound something painful but above all shameful ... instead ... instead he shushed his cries against the carpet as Dillon started to penetrate him ... he could feel his cheeks burning and his mind trying to give a scientific explanation to his reactions ... but everything was reduced to a mere fog of feelings and sensation ... a burning sensation that seemed to devour him but then as he started to move ... but then as Dillon's finger were digging inside his hips ... steadying his movements and body ... yes pain disappeared or maybe just entwined with pleasure in a swirl of emotions.

"I love you" James moaned pushing Stephen down and covering his more thin body with his larger one "spr ... spread more your ah ahhh thigh love" he demanded starting to fuck him hard.

Stephen's hands found James' balls and startet to massage them ... rolling them between his fingers "I love you too" he panted and then cried out as Dillon was like an animal now fucking him merciless ... hips slapping his ass and it was a delirium of pleasure and wants as Stephen closed his eyes and a warm and powerful sensation made him loose control and come ... yes just come as his nails scrathed Dillon' shoulder blades and wet and hot come spurt on his stomach making slick and wet sounds as James was keeping to pund into him.

"Nobody can have me but you" James whispered as he tensed and then came into his lover ... hot long spurts of come filling him up and ... and after ... and after it was like a mellow sensation that took Stephen's body and he let Dillon kiss and lick each part of his body ... he let him whisper words of devotion and love ... and in the end he didn't know for how many hours they remained there while talking about past years and laughing at some jokes that James had learned since he joined the Navy.

At dawn they returned on the beach and as James was pushing a rowboat inside the water Stephen leaned and captured his lips ... again for another kiss he then stepped into the cold water of the ocean but James' hands that was holding his was warm.

"Let's not pretend" James whispered helping Stephen to climb the boat "yes let's not pretend anymore".

Stephen nodded "let's no talk about this anymore" he then added.

"I know ... yes I think that it's right" James sighed starting to row "it's against the rules and ... and then the Captain-"

"He doesn't love me!" Stephen cried out annoyed "not in that way anyway" he then added staring around them.

"You don't want to see Stephen" James told "but one day ... yes one day you will give in to me, right".

Stephen chuckled "you still are stubborn".

"Like you!" Dillon laughed "the Captain is up on the deck and ... and looking at us" he gestured while approaching the ship.

Stephen turned and smiled "James!" he then hissed startling the Irishman.

"What?"

"You still have to explain me the mean of why it's a sin that such beauty should be contained into a man" he smiled amused by Dillon's expression.

"Maybe I can explain you later" he chuckled nodding between himself.

Stephen was about to reply, when he heard Jack call his name ... he reassured him that he was safe and sound but when ... yes when he turned for to ask to Dillon the mean of such words, he noticed that the First Lieutenant had slid – again – into his cold and distant behaviour ... simply he was gone.


End file.
